Life before Harry Potter
by Aivlyz
Summary: How did Severus meet Lily? How did they end up in Hogwarts? How did James and Lily met? Find out as I tell you their stories and also the love triangle of the trio. This is based on my imagination of what happened before the life of Harry Potter. Also contains normal Hogwarts school plot (he-who-shall-not-be-named is not mentioned in the story).
1. Chapter 1

**SO GUYS, I'm back!**

**I know, I know, this isn't the type I usually do but I got inspired and I really like Lily and Snape somehow... I have a thing for red-headed female characters. My exams are almost done so now I have a lot of time. UHM, I don't think I did well in my exams. Anyways, here's a little about the story before I continue. **

**Yes, I'm still on the second book oh the HP series but I'll try my best not to go OCC. I do my research. There's probably going to be some AU in this as well- Enjoy~**

**I'll update the rest of my stories soon. **

* * *

Smiling goofily to herself, Lily Evans, continued making her flower crown. Her gorgeous green orbs shining brightly as she turned the daisy she had plucked.

The nine-year-old was happily playing in an empty park down the road. Despite that she was alone, she enjoyed herself. She hummed along to a tune she only recognise if she heard it while doing another knot on the white daisy.

"What are you making?" asked a familiar voice. She recognised it immediately and turned her head to see her sister, Petunia Evans; her blonde hair all over her face as she was bending down towards the younger girl. A smile plastered across her face as she asked.

Beaming with glee and satisfaction, Lily held up the daisy crown she has made. "It's a daisy crown," Lily told her sister. "I made one for myself and one for you," she said picking up the other one she had made next to her. She handed it to the blonde who took it gladly.

"Thanks Lily, it's beautiful," she said, looking at the flower crown admiringly, "But anyway, the real reason I came ot'here is cause Mum wants you back in an hour or so for dinner. Don't stay here too long!" She had already began to walk off while waving at her.

"Where are you going?" Called Lily as she watch her sister walk away.

"Gotta get the shopping! I volunteered; you owe me!" Petunia shouted back and giggled to herself before heading to the nearby shop where they always get their groceries.

Lily went back to her flower crown, her fingers touching the circumference lovingly as if it was such a ethereal object.

Just then, she head a few crunches of leaves ahead of her. She jerked her head up to the sound curiously and spotted a dark headed boy hiding behind an old oak tree (but failed miserably). They're eyes met for awhile and in response, the red headed cocked her head sideways at him and did a very awkward wave, "I can see ya, y'know?"

The boy behind the tree was so nonplussed, he took a step to the right so that the tree was now completely blocking him.

A little taken aback and confused, Lily pushed away her long auburn hair behind her shoulders and stood up. She walked over to the old oak tree cautiously. Once she was there she immediately caught sight of the boy. His dark onyx hair stood out and his dark obsidian eyes were also glinting with curiosity and excitement.

His skin was pale, very pale but she had noticed his cheeks were currently bright pink.

"Hi," gleamed Lily; she had always been very friendly with people, "I'm Lily Evans, and you are?"

The boy didn't answer her question but continued to stare at her in awe. Lily felt more taken aback now; the boy seemed rude yet shy at the same time.

"You're a witch!" He suddenly blurted, pointing an accusing finger at the red-headed.

The ginger didn't take it very nicely, "No," she barked, "You're the one who's the witch! I don't go around spying on people then tell them they're a witch."

The boy's cheeks burned even more and he sputtered, "No! No, I didn't mean that, I mean a witch as in, you can do magic!"

"There's no such thing as magic," huffed Lily, glancing away from him.

"There is, I can show you..." He then thought a moment, "actually, I can't. I might be breaking the rules."

"Then, I don't believe you," said Lily rather coldly. She was firm with her words and was just about to leave. He grabbed her by the arm and pulled her closer to him.

"I can't do much," he told her, a hand still on her arm, "but I can show you my books and tell you about some things. I could recognise that you were a witch right when I saw you! I haven't stop thinking about-"

He stopped talking, releasing what he had just said. He let go of her arm, she blushed.

He cleared his throat, "I mean, I didn't-"

"Okay, okay, I believe you," Lily told the stranger quietly, "would you tell me your name already?!"

"Severus," he informed her shyly, "Severus Snape."

She repeated his name under her breath, "it's official then! I'll call you Sev." She grinned at him cheekily, "Nice to meet you~"

Severus didn't know what to say and so he stood there dumbly looking at her with an unreadable face. She stared at him eagerly, waiting for a nice 'glad to meet you too' or something. But, it didn't came. Not bothered by him at all, she held out the flower crown she had made.

"Here," she said, "it was suppose to be mine. I made it one for my sister and this one's for me... But, I guess you can have it." She grinned yet again at him.

Severus took it hesitantly, "Thank... Thank you," he muttered quietly though really meaning it.

Lily then looked up at the sky which were painted in multiple colours of red, orange and faded blue. "I think I should head home now, mum wants me back, where do you live?" asked the girl when she had her gaze back at him. He shifted awkwardly.

"Spinner's End; it's... Just a few blocks away," he answered.

Lily scratched her head in confusion, " I don't really think I know where there is, why don't I meet you up tomorrow?"

"That would be nice," he agreed shyly. Severus was really a boy with a few words.

Lily... Well, lets just say she's a very bubbly girl. "Great! I'll tell my mother and- Hmm, should be meet here tomorrow?"

"We can meet at your place?" He suggested, looking to the direction of where he house sat.

"How'd you know where I live?" inquired the little girl, slightly amazed.

Severus didn't reply to her question but said instead, "I'll see you tomorrow, Lily. I'll be there in the afternoon."

"Okay," she nodded her head and turned to leave, "Bye, Sev!"

* * *

"I met a new friend today, mother!" announced Lily as she finished swallowing her piece of steak, "He's rather lovely and kind, also weird.."

"He?" inquired Mr. Evans, his eyes getting quite big and round.

Mr and Mrs Evans thought it would best to sent both their daughters two and all girls' school so having a boy as a friend was quite shocking.

Lily nodded excitedly, "I met him at the park today."

"That's nice sweety, it's good to see you're mixing around," said Mrs Evans, eyeing her husband cautiously. She noticed that he was about to say something and so she quickly intervened, "It's nice to see Lily meeting new people, isn't it, hunny?"

"Not with a bo-" he began but stopped immediately; the glare his wife was giving him quelled him really well, "Yes, dear, yes it is."

"That's nice," commented her older sister, Petunia, reaching for her second helping of pasta. Her mother helped her by handing her the sauce. "What's his name?"

"Severus," replied Lily, "Severus Snape." She then grabbed her glass and drank a chuck full of water. "And we're meeting to play tomorrow. He's going to meet me at our place tomorrow."

Petunia left of a high-pitched giggled, "Seems like you like him a lot."

Lily felt her cheeks getting hot and her ears literally burning but not one word was said from her. She then let her gaze drop back to the half-eaten steak and then, continued to cut it.

* * *

**WELL, do you like it? Yes? No? Should I do this? Yes? No? TELL ME!**

**Leave a follow, favourite or a review if you like my work. Join me and my adventures today! **

**This is written on 11th Oct 2013. See you guys soon~ **


	2. Chapter 2

**Ahhhhhh! Sorry! Thanks for the reviews. I was doing my other stories and yeah.**

**I guess you can call this a Jilly? Idk.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"H-hi," greeted Severus awkwardly as he took in the sight of his new red-headed friend.

"Hello Sev," waved the ginger in return. She was acting as calm as she possibly could but on the insides, her stomach churned and butterflies had already made their way into her it. She haven't stopped thinking about the so-called 'magic' her new friend had told her about.

A moment past and yet not a word was said from both the two children. Finally, lily managed to find her voice to speak, "Well, what're you waiting for? Let's go!"

The dark-headed boy nodded quickly and lead the way.

Spinner' send wasn't far away. Within minutes, the two had already felt as if they had stepped into another town. A mysterious gloom flooded the area and its lots of identical houses. Lilt felt very out of place; she enjoyed colours very much.

Needless to say, she made no comment of her new friend's town and continued following him hesitantly. Her eyes took a few ganders around the town; she noticed: there was a river following through it and wondered mentally to herself if anything in it was alive... She wondered if anyone actually lived here, she hasn't seen another soul doing their own normal activities in this place.

Lily licked her lips and prepared herself to ask Severus a question. Severus on the other hand, was oblivious to Lily's overwhelmed emotion of insecurity. Walking a little ahead of her, he held his head up and was very focus on where he was going to.

"How come there aren't any people here?"

The question took Severus by surprise but he reacted well. He turned his head a little so he could see Lily by the tip of his eye, "I guess they like staying indoors?"

"Okay..."

Severus has leaded her to one of the dullest looking place she had ever seen. Part of herself said she couldn't and wouldn't believe anyone would call this gloomy run-down a home. Another part of her-the more loving part-told herself that she was being mean and rude and she should understand that whatever the circumstances, he's still only human and has to be respected in someway.

She decided it was best if she made no comment of anything and continued to follow him. He lead her through the doors naturally and guided her in. The insides, Lily thought were far more spacious that what it seemed to be on the out. Thy past through the poorly kilted corridors that lead into what seemed to be a living room.

A beaten old couch sat alone in the centre with a few lonely mismatching ottomans sitting around. There was no TV to be found but instead a few high cupboards filled with colourful book. Lily thought the only thing that stood out were the books, she decided she went closer to have a better look at them.

She only managed about three steps till her new friend spoke, "Well, do you want to talk? In the garden... Behind my house?"

Lily turned on her heels to face Severus. She really wanted to look at the books but she hasn't really the heart to say 'no'. A little reluctantly, she nodded and followed him out of the backdoor.

He continue leading her till they reached a river bank. Lily let of a silent gasp, she thought the place was utterly beautiful. She took back what she had thought about the river earlier; it looked magical. Severus sat down on the green grass and patted the spot right next to his. Instantly, Lily sat down next to him.

He then laid down, having both his hands up on the back of his head to support it as a sort of pillow. Lily copied his movement a little while after.

"Don't you just like looking at the sky?" blurted Severus. He had rerun that line through his head several times to ensure himself he could say it out loud finely. To his misfortune, it came out rather terrible.

"Yes. I do, I enjoy looking at the clouds too.."

Silent clung onto the couple for a few before the young wizard boy began to speak again, "I can't wait for next two years when I turn eleven, that's when I'll receive a little from Hogwarts... I'll be able to train magic for real!"

"_Hogwarts_?" repeated Lily with curious eyebrows raised, "I turn eleven next two years too! Will I get a letter from this Hogwarts?"

"Definitely," smiled Severus; this was probably the first time Lily ever saw him smile and to be honestly she thought it was cute. "I'm sure of it! We can go together. Oh- Hogwarts is a school for witches and wizards like you and I... My mother has studied there and a lot of great wizards has studied there too. I just couldn't wait!"

"That sounds really exciting," agreed Lily, "I wonder what I can do, bein' a witch and all."

"_Anything_!" answered Severus more enthusiastically than he wanted it to sound, he ignore the slight embarrassment, "you would be able to fly, defend dark magic. Telekinesis, transfiguration. I'm sure anything is possible."

Lily let of a cheeky giggle, "well, you should start by proving me that anything is possible."

Severus thought for a second and knew exactly what he should show her- the wizard newspapers. But he decided to do that later, "I'll show you something later. But, now I wanna tell you everything about the wizard world!"

And with that he continued chatting on about how Hogwarts work and also the world that had been hidden from the Muggles for years.

Two years went by rather quickly, both Severus and Lily had been getting closer and closer. They hang around almost everyday since they met. Lily had learnt a lot about the the wizard world through Severus and had already vowed to keep it a secret to anyone until her letter to Hogwarts arrive.

Though there are ups to this friendship, there are also downs. Petunia, Lily's elder sister, apparently grew a hatred forward the young dark-headed wizard. She founded him 'hogging' her younger sister away and was influencing her with whatever badness he had in him. Petunia should have known better to not trust anyone in Spinner's End, that place was a no good for the less fortunate.

This year was the year that both the children turn eleven. They were very excited about it. They both had already talked about this day for years.

30th January, was Lily Evans' birthday. She woke up with excitement ringing in her head. She didn't even bother to get change and ran downstairs.

The little red-headed witch was immediately surprise when she stepped into her kitchen. Strong aroma of her birthday breakfast hit her face, she stared a little at the table which was filled with waffles, ice-cream, brownies and so forth. Even though it would seem like no one would eat any of these for breakfast but Lily had a huge sweet tooth and would probably eat anything sweet anytime of the day.

"Happy Birthday, hunny," cooed her mother. She ruffled on Lily's long red hair and sigh to herself, "my baby is growing up so quickly..."

Mr Evans came down a little later and gave his second daughter a hug, "Happy Birthday, sweet cheeks."

The only person who was missing from this little birthday greeting was Petunia.

"Thanks so much for all this, Mum, Dad, but please, I'm going to check the mail. I'm expecting a letter," breathed Lily heading towards the front door. A little confused, both her parents followed.

Little opened the front door and as she imagined a letter was sitting on her red welcome carpet. She let of a little squeal and snatched it from the ground. She looked at it with admiration, the envelope was thick and heavy, made of yellowish parchment, and the address was written in emerald-green ink. There was no stamp, Lily knew this was definitely sent by magic. At least, that was what Severus had told her. His birthday was much earlier than hers, he had already received his letter; as much as she wanted to see how the letter look like, Severus had made sure she get her own chance and so he hid his away.

Turning the envelope over, Lily saw a purple wax seal bearing a coat of arms; a lion, an eagle, a badger, and a snake surrounding a large letter H.

Hogwarts. She was sure the letter H meant Hogwarts.

"What's that hunny?" asked her mother, "Who's it from?"

Lily ignored her mother's questions and tore the side of the envelope open as carefully as she could. She didn't want anything inside to be ripped.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY  
Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)  
Dear Ms. Evans,  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31. Yours sincerely,  
Minerva McGonagall,  
Deputy Headmistress_

The little ginger witch gasped at handed the letter to her mother. Her mother read the letter quickly and then stared back at her daughter with a little surprise, "I.. I don't; is this a joke?"

Lily shook her head quickly as she watched her father scan through the letter. She guessed this was when she had to explain the rest.

* * *

**I tried looking up who would the principle be... But it says Dumbledore was the principle around their time. So, yeah.**

**I hope you guys like it I guess.**

**Please leave a follow, favourite or review if you like my work. Join me and my adventures today!**

**This is written on 4th Nov 2013. See you guys soon~ Peace~**

**P.S: Yes, I copied the letter part. I didn't know what to write! Don't judge me!**


End file.
